<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embroidery Heart by ddeonghwastars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184895">Embroidery Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeonghwastars/pseuds/ddeonghwastars'>ddeonghwastars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, Happy Ending, High School, Junyoung is horrible in this, M/M, Mentions of some Members, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seonghwa blushes a lot, Sewing, Textile Student!Hongjoong, Textile Student!Seonghwa, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, slight bullying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeonghwastars/pseuds/ddeonghwastars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seonghwa regretted choosing textile as his elective subject but maybe after spending a rainy morning with Hongjoong, he wouldn't regret it anymore. </p><p>-</p><p>“Let go of my hand for a bit then,” </p><p>“What if I said I didn’t want to?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embroidery Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t realize it at first but now as he was seated right next this person, he would rather go suffer with Yunho for the rest of the year doing Economics. Seonghwa sighed, running his fingers through his slightly wet hair. It had been raining the entire morning, and all his friends’ classes were on the other side, so he was forced to run here without an umbrella. It wasn’t the worst thing that happened to him though.  The teacher was calm enough, flicking her wrist as if telling them to move on with their work. He forced himself out of his chair, grabbing the sewing kit and his half-finished cup warmer and coming back as fast as he could. Seonghwa managed to pin down the felt before the chair next to him skidded aside. </p><p>“Did you have to pick the chair that was next to me?” He muttered, glaring at the figure. Seonghwa half whispered the question but he knew the person would hear him either way. </p><p>“Nope! But everyone else is already sitting with someone. I don’t want to be the third-wheel,” He shrugged, dropping into the chair and pulling the needle out. Seonghwa didn’t know how to answer so he simply gave a meek nod.  He decided to focus on finishing the project that was due this Friday. It was Tuesday.  He still had a lot of work to do. </p><p>“Do you need help with your backstitch?” </p><p>Seonghwa paused, staring at the figure as if it was a joke question.<br/>
“Yes, but are you actually going to help me, Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, trying not to look at Hongjoong’s nearly perfect stitches. Not that he was going to voice out the thoughts. Compared to his uneven, wonky lines, he wanted to curse god for not giving him good sewing skills that he had given to apparently the whole class including Hongjoong. </p><p>“Mmmh, if you want me too,” Hongjoong replied, overcasting the finished stitch to ensure it would hold its place. “Unless, you can finish it by yourself?” He smirked at the very flushed Seonghwa. </p><p>Seonghwa barely managed to complete a sentence with sounding like an idiot.  “Just help me,” He groaned, tossing the fabric at Hongjoong. It didn’t take long for the shorter male to finish the line and to sarcastically remark how Seonghwa had pretty hands if only they could actually sew a straight line.<br/>
“Your hands must be pretty soft to get needle marks after only like 5 minutes,” Hongjoong said curiously. “I bet you don’t like ball sports a lot.”<br/>
“Please stop talking about my hands while I have a mental breakdown of how I’m going to complete this.” Seonghwa said, about to start doing a running stitch along the edge. He was not going to let anything even Hongjoong stop him from doing this stitch. Well, that was before Hongjoong literally lunged on his hands, holding them as if they were kittens. They were not by the way. </p><p>“What are you doing with my hand?” Seonghwa almost shrieked from the sudden warmth radiating from Hongjoong’s hand.  </p><p>“Keep it down, would you?” The other nearly hissed, smiling and waving at two other students from across the desk who waved eagerly back. Seonghwa swallowed immediately, nodding when Hongjoong turned back to him, grasping his hand again. He hoped the other hadn’t noticed how much redder his cheeks had gotten.</p><p>“You know I’m older than you right?” Seonghwa asked after he became used to Hongjoong’s hand being intertwined with his. A few seonds went past before Hongjoong replied.</p><p>“Yeah, I do. By the way, your hands are really soft.” He grinned back. Seonghwa wanted to throw Hongjoong out of this class. </p><p>“I need to finish sewing, can you let go of my hand?” He asked. He didn’t know if he had heard him with the class shouting behind them, but the other’s hand slowly left his. Then, it was back to the awkward silence like when they had first started. Seonghwa remembered when he and Hongjoong had first met in year 7, though it didn’t end with a pleasant first impression. As if the chocolate was already half melted when he bit into it, it wasn’t a good first bite. It was three years ago yet he still knew the events by heart. It was a cold generic winter morning, when Wooyoung was complaining about the fact that Seonghwa hadn’t done any work. </p><p> “Seriously, you didn’t do any math questions?” Wooyoung yelped, gasping in fake shock. </p><p>“Why are you surprised? Is it because you don’t have anyone to brag too now?” Seonghwa teased, patting Wooyoung’s back. </p><p>“No! But you should get into the habit of doing them now,” The younger pouted. “San even finished his and he said wasn’t going to do it!” </p><p>“Really? But then again, he’s-“ Seonghwa replied before a student pushed him aside leaving him on his side on the hard, cold concrete. He winced as he pulled himself up to see what was happening. A bright haired boy and another boy cornered Wooyoung by the wall. It was bad that they were in the art block which meant no one was going to interfere, though Wooyoung probably wouldn’t let anyone see this. He stood up, it felt like half his ribs were broken, he pushed between wide-eyed Wooyoung and the two other students. The cherry red haired had done the same, pushing the other behind him. Now he was closer, he saw the student behind who was the one to push him had a tear-stained face. </p><p>“What are you doing to Wooyoung?” Seonghwa asked gritting his teeth. </p><p>“What was he doing to my friend then? The other snarked back. </p><p>“He didn’t do anything wrong,” Wooyoung had taken a shaky breath behind him, clutching onto his shirt. </p><p>“You’re joking, right?” The student laughed, “He sent my friend cruel messages,”  He continued, not laughing anymore. </p><p>Seonghwa froze, he had to believe that his friend wouldn’t do that. “Wooyoung would never do that! So, stop lying,” </p><p>“So, I’m the one who’s lying now?  He made my friend cry and you say he didn’t do anything,” The person frowned, almost  defensively, moving slightly forward. Seonghwa could have sworn he saw the ‘crying’ student, sneer at them with a glint in their eye.</p><p>“And you trust this supposed friend to tell you the truth?” Seonghwa gestured to the now back to sobbing figure. </p><p>“He’s my friend! I trust him!” The voice growled. The fake tears were enough for him to trust him, Seonghwa thought.<br/>
It stayed silent for a while. </p><p>“Hong-Hongjoong, let’s go-“ </p><p>The other suddenly spoke up as if afraid of being caught. He seized Hongjoong’s arm and dragged him away, bumping into all of them. Now it was him and Wooyoung alone by the corridor next to their art class. The silence was almost terrifying, until Wooyoung let out a small gasp. He whisked his head around to see Wooyoung lying against the floor in an almost similar position as Seonghwa was before.</p><p>“Wooyoung! What happened?” Seonghwa rushed to his side.</p><p>“Would it bad if I said that guy pushed me before he left? Not the short one-“ Wooyoung choked out. Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung’s knee to see a cut dripping with blood. </p><p>“Don’t move- We need to get you a bandage or something,” Seonghwa said, dragging him up against the brick wall. </p><p>“O-Okay…” </p><p> </p><p>Seonghwa sighed, as he pulled the needle through the felt. He knew Hongjoong apologized to Wooyoung after and Wooyoung accepted it even though Seonghwa still held a grudge towards Hongjoong. The quiet moment felt too similar to that day. </p><p>“Hey… Umm,  what happened to Junyoung after-“ </p><p>“He made new friends and basically betrayed me.” Hongjoong interrupted. His voice getting softer as he whispered the last words. </p><p>“Oh…” Seonghwa responded, his mouth agape.<br/>
“It’s okay,” Hongjoong said, waving his hand aimlessly. He closed his eyes for just a second but Seonghwa wondered about what was going through his head. He saw Hongjoong’s hand do a blanket stitch to attach a heart to the coffee cozy. His hands delicately pulling the thread through. Seonghwa didn’t know what he was thinking but as Hongjoong’s hands dropped the needle, he did the same thing that Hongjoong had done. </p><p>“I thought you said you didn’t like me holding your hand?” Hongjoong’s voice wavered. His eyes moved between their hands. </p><p>“Yet, you’re holding mine, right now,” His forehead furrowed, confused.  Seonghwa didn’t say anything as he put his fingers through the younger’s. </p><p>“I never said anything,” Seonghwa mumbled, standing slightly up to reach the thread. “It’s just that… You looked sad,” </p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes immediately locked with Seonghwa’s. The taller could have sworn he saw a light tint appear on the figure’s cheeks. </p><p>“Sad? Me? Are you sure you weren’t dreaming or something?” He scoffed, almost offended at the words.  </p><p>“Are you sure it’s not you whose dreaming?” He asked. He wasn’t expecting a real response from him though. As if on cue, a tired voice stopped his daydreaming. </p><p>“You’re right. I’ve known Junyoung for a few years already but for him to just use that trust so quickly and destroy it? I don’t know I feel about it-“ Hongjoong confessed, he let his shoulders fall loose by his side relaxing as the words left his mouth.<br/>
“Even now, I might have new friends, but I still remember Junyoung,” He spat the name out like it was leaving a sour taste in his mouth. </p><p>“Why are you trusting me enough to tell me this?” The question slipped out of Seonghwa’s mouth before he could stop it. “I thought you hated me yet we’re here having an actual conversation.” He quickly added. </p><p>“Hated you? It was always you who hated me,” Hongjoong answered. “Every time, I tried talking to you, you would either ignore me or run away from me!” He forced his voice softer, afraid of someone overhearing. He let go of Seonghwa’s hand to turn to look at him. </p><p>“Hongjoong…” Seonghwa saw the other shiver at the name. “I disliked you at first,” </p><p>Hongjoong’s eyes widened and his mouth opened ready to say something, but he spoke first. </p><p>“Even so, I don’t hate you.” He admitted. “All the times you thought I was ignoring you; I just didn’t know what to say so I didn’t say anything at all.” The shorter stiffened hearing Seonghwa’s voice, closing his mouth. </p><p>“I couldn’t think properly when I was around you,” Seonghwa took a short breath. </p><p>“But I don't think I've never hated you, Hongjoong,” </p><p> </p><p>Now, he was certain, Hongjoong’s cheeks blushed a rosy pink as he leaned closer to pick up Hongjoong’s hand again. Seonghwa held his hand tightly between his, familiar heat coming from it. </p><p>“Do you need help with threading your needle?” The smaller asked. </p><p>“Well, it’s a bit hard with only one hard,” He pointed to their combined hands to make a point. Hongjoong rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Let go of my hand for a bit then,” </p><p>“What if I said I didn’t want to?” Seonghwa smiled innocently at Hongjoong, trying his best to make a deeper shade of red appear on the other’s cheeks. He didn’t get anything out of the attempt. </p><p>“It’s only for a while” Hongjoong said. “You can hold my hand whenever you want after this.” He cocked his head to the side. The older felt his face burn at the somewhat mischievous words, though Seonghwa would never admit the cheesy line had worked. He prayed Hongjoong wouldn’t tell San or Wooyoung, they would never let him forget it. </p><p>Seonghwa mumbled some words before letting go of Hongjoong’s hands. He grabbed a couple strands of thread and finished the decorating the border. Seonghwa sighed deeply, putting the pins back in the box. His cup warmer still needed the button and decoration to be finished. He gazed up to see the younger twisting a bit of his hair, while checking his own piece. Their eyes met as Hongjoong looked to his side and neither of them moved. They didn’t say anything but somehow it felt meaningful. As both of them opened their mouths, preparing to speak, the short high-pitched bell went off, alerting everyone to leave.  They both leapt to their feet, hands slightly touching when they reached out to take the sewing kit back. </p><p>“I’ll take it back,” Seonghwa muttered, taking it before the other had a chance to reply. Hongjoong simply nodded and went outside. He could hear the once light drops of rain louden as another student opened the door for everyone to leave. Seonghwa wondered what had happened for him to not hear the rain. Usually, he would be sat alone, at the corner of the desk wondering why he chose textiles as his subject when he was terrible at it yet today was different but maybe he wouldn’t mind it again. Seonghwa shook his head to get rid of the distracting thoughts as he walked outside and picked his bag up. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw a figure standing against the wall. </p><p>“You waited for me, Hongjoong?” He spoke up, trying his best to hide his surprise. </p><p>“Of course, you don’t have an umbrella, do you?” Hongjoong smoothly responded, pulling an umbrella out of his bag. </p><p>“No but you only have one,” Seonghwa countered. He saw Hongjoong try to say something. “And it’s not going to fit both of us under it if that’s what you’re trying to say.” </p><p>Hongjoong gave an undignified huff, opening his umbrella and skipping closer to the older. </p><p>“See! It fits perfectly fine!” He motioned to them both and the umbrella. </p><p>At this point, there was no point in arguing with him, Seonghwa thought. </p><p>“Fine, let’s go then,”</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong winked at his answer and pulled Seonghwa over till their shoulders were just touching. The pair walked together out of the small overhead roof and into the still pouring rain. He had to admit, if it wasn’t for Hongjoong, he would probably be stuck there for another few minutes. He had to thank him for that. </p><p>“Don’t you still have to finish your cup cozy?” Hongjoong suddenly reminded him, taping his shoulder. Seonghwa cursed under his breath as he was doing his best not to remember it. </p><p>“Y-yeah” </p><p>The other hummed in response, turning them away from the crowd to take a longer but less full path. </p><p>Seonghwa nearly knocked into the shorter as he abruptly stopped. The taller raised an eyebrow at the action. Hongjoong ignored it.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you going to hold my hand again?” The shorter gave a playful smirk, lifting his hand up. Seonghwa blushed furiously at the comment, recalling the moments in textile class. </p><p>Hongjoong waved his fingers around, waiting for Seonghwa to act. Seonghwa again held the younger’s hand and felt the heat rise into his hand. Hongjoong was warm. The younger smiled pleasingly at his response, leaning his head against his shoulder. The umbrella wobbled for a second, but he pushed it straight. Seonghwa decided that he wouldn’t mind repeating this day again, it was perfect like it was now. Perhaps, the fateful first meeting with Hongjoong had turned itself around from being a terrible first bite to a somewhat sweet second meeting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story so please excuse any horrible mistakes~</p><p>I hope you enjoy this short story, if there are any typos, please feel free to comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>